


An Attractive Proposition

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, Community: oz_magi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oz Magi's Party in the Dress Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: Some offers are easier to refuse than others.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller, Tobias Beecher/Vern Schillinger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Oz Magi





	An Attractive Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted to Dreamwidth. Written in response to a prompt for Oz Magi 2020 by mazephoenix. The request:
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Gangsters.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Both  
> Special Requests: Kinky stuff welcome.  
> Story/Art/Either: Either

Schillinger folded his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. With a frown, he said, "So it sounds like that's your final answer."

From across the desk, Keller nodded. "It's nothing personal, you understand. I just want to start a new direction in life."

Schillinger turned to glare at his lawyer standing beside him. Beecher meekly lowered his head and began studying a piece of paper in his hand. 

Schillinger looked back at Keller, softening his expression. "But you're the best hitman in the city," he declared. "I tell you what—I’ll double whatever it was that O'Reily was paying you."

"With all due respect, money is not the issue. My interests now lie elsewhere."

An awkward silence fell over the room until Beecher suddenly dropped several pieces of paper on the floor, drawing the attention of both Schillinger and Keller. Beecher bent over and gathered the pages together, his face flushed red, while they watched him intently.

"Sorry," mumbled Beecher self-consciously as he stood up straight again.

With a small shake of his head, Keller said, "Again, I appreciate your offer, but my mind is made up."

Schillinger sighed heavily. "All right, then." He stood up and extended his hand. "Good luck in your future endeavors. And let me know if you change your mind."

Keller shook Schillinger's hand. "Thank you, sir," he replied. Then, with a slight bow, he left the room.

After the door had closed, Schillinger turned and smacked Beecher across the face. "What the fuck?" he seethed. "You told me that acquiring his services would be easy!"

A flash of anger passed over Beecher's face, then quickly evaporated. "That's what I thought, sir," he protested weakly. "Our mole in O'Reily's organization told me that Keller was extremely open-minded when it came to exploring new relationships. Either he was mistaken, or I misunderstood."

Schillinger barked a laugh. "Seems to me, you misunderstood," he sneered, understanding immediately the mole's sly innuendo.

Schillinger was quiet for a moment, then a slow smile spread across his face. "Actually, I think there's still a very good chance we can get Keller. We'll just have to make him an offer he can't refuse."

"I don't understand, sir. He already refused an extremely generous offer."

"You idiot," Schillinger hissed. "Didn't you notice how Keller was watching you? It's not money he wants, it's your sweet ass. And you're going to offer it to him."

Beecher's eyes opened wide. "Sir? Surely you, of all people, wouldn't want me to do that."

Schillinger grinned viciously. "Oh, I surely do. Lawyers and prags are a dime a dozen, but a good hitman like Keller is priceless."

Schillinger grabbed Beecher by the arm and dragged him over to the door of his office. "Now, go," he commanded. "Chase Keller down before he catches a cab and explain our new offer. And don't come back here until the deal is done, or your days are numbered. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Beecher whispered, and he promptly ran out of the room. 

A minute later, he had caught up to Keller. He tapped him on the shoulder, and Keller turned around. 

Beecher took a deep breath and found himself smiling submissively into Keller's blue eyes. "We—I—will do anything it takes for you to reconsider Mr. Schillinger's job offer." He licked his lips seductively, then tentatively placed a hand on the waistband of Keller's pants and gave it a tug.

Keller grinned. He took Beecher's hand in his and slid it downward until it fell over his sizable erection. Then he stopped and tilted his head. "Wait a second. Did Schillinger put you up to this?"

Beecher swallowed hard. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. Do you just do what he says?"

Beecher looked down. "I do," he said simply. Then, very softly, he added, "Or I die."

Keller's face hardened. "That son of a bitch," he muttered, and he slowly removed Beecher's hand from his crotch. He looked back up the street in the direction from which they'd come, and then he looked back at Beecher.

"Schillinger shouldn't make you do anything you don't want to," he said. "That ain't no way to run a business."

Beecher just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," Keller mused, "someone needs to put Schillinger out of business."

Beecher's head snapped back up. He studied Keller very closely, then said, "What do you mean? Someone like you? I thought you were getting out of this business."

Keller folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "No, I said I was going in a new direction. I never said I was leaving the business. Truth be told, I am actually looking to expand my presence in the business, so to speak. "

"Well," Beecher said, "that's very interesting." He paused, then calmly suggested, "Perhaps you could use a good lawyer in this new business of yours."

"I sure as shit as could," Keller grinned conspiratorially.

Then they stood looking at each other for a long time. 

Finally, Beecher broke the connection to look at his watch. "In two hours, Mr. Schillinger will be having dinner at White's Steakhouse on 43rd Street."

"I know the place."

"He always eats in a private room that faces the south side, with two large windows."

Keller nodded. "Excellent."

Beecher bit his lip. Then he looked back up into those blue eyes once more and made a decision. 

"The Commodore Hotel is two blocks west of the restaurant. If you want, we can meet up there afterwards to discuss future plans."

Keller stared at him, but said nothing.

Beecher hesitated, but only very briefly, before adding, "I'll be in Room 69."

Keller smiled. "What an amazing coincidence. That's my favorite number."

"Mine, too," said Beecher, with a confident grin he hadn't worn in years.


End file.
